


Am Abgrund des Wahnsinns

by Himikko



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Dark, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Guilt, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insanity, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Poor Okumura Rin, Psychological Trauma, Suicidal Thoughts, The Author Regrets Everything, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, What Have I Done, i'm sorry rin
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himikko/pseuds/Himikko
Summary: Vor einem Jahr verschwand Rin Okumura nach einem Streit mit Yukio spurlos, inzwischen gilt er als tot. Während die Adepten versuchen, es hinter sich zu lassen, versucht Yukio krampfhaft seinen verlorenen Zwilling zu finden, doch erfolglos. Bei einer gemeinsamen Mission tauchen plötzlich blaue Flammen auf und das Unglück nimmt seinen Lauf...
Relationships: Iblis & Okumura Rin, Kamiki Izumo & Okumura Rin, Kirigakure Shura & Okumura Rin, Miwa Konekomaru & Okumura Rin, Moriyama Shiemi & Okumura Rin, Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio, Okumura Rin & Shima Renzou, Okumura Rin & Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji, Rin Okumura & Demon Kings
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Am Abgrund des Wahnsinns

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, Ok. Ja, ich weiß, ich habe bereits 2 Geschichten laufen, inklusive einer OS Sammlung, aber ich hatte in letzter Zeit so viele Blockaden und so viele Ideen für andere Dinge, ich bin schwach geworden, ok? ^^* Am Ende sind es knappe 16 Seiten geworden und ich habe gerade mal 4 Tage dafür gebraucht, möglicherwiese war es nicht die schlechteste Idee mal etwas komplett anderes auszuprobieren. Ein paar Infos vorneweg: Dieser OS (ja es wird ein OS bleiben) hat weder etwas mit der Hauptgeschichte noch Fegefeuer zu tun, es ist ein vollkommen anderes Szenario und recht düster. Es werden mentale Probleme, Trauma, Andeutung von Folter/Manipulation/Gehirnwäsche/Missbrauch, Anzeichen von Depressionen, Suizidgedanken und Kraftausdrücke vorkommen. Manches wird vielleicht übertrieben rüber kommen, aber das ist auch teilweise beabsichtigt. Ich hatte wirklich Spaß dabei, dieses Szenario zu schreiben und hoffe, dass es euch gefällt. ^^ Wie immer freue ich mich über Kritik und eure Meinungen. :)
> 
> Damit geht es los!

Yukio Okumura hasste Friedhöfe. Sie waren nicht nur eine Erinnerung an das, was er verloren hatte, sondern auch ein ewiges Monument für sein Versagen, seine Dummheit und seine Selbstsucht. Rückblickend betrachtet, war alles so offensichtlich, seine Fehler sprangen ihn förmlich an. Er hatte sämtliche Zeichen ignoriert und sich stattdessen seinen eigenen, egoistischen Gedanken und Gefühlen hingegeben. Wäre er eine bessere Person gewesen, ein besserer Lehrer und vor allem ein besserer Bruder, wäre es sicherlich anders gekommen. Er wäre nicht allein hier, würde sich nicht allein durch den Nieselregen kämpfen und er wäre nicht allein mit seiner Trauer. Nun, das Karma hatte ihn mit Anlauf in den Hintern getreten. Er verdiente die Schuldgefühle und schlaflosen Nächte, er verdiente die Zusammenbrüche und die Einsamkeit. Alles hatte sich mit der Zeit angestaut, hatte einen immer tieferen Kiel zwischen sie getrieben, bis ein einziger Streit alles zum Kollabieren gebracht hatte. Das schlimmste daran? Der junge Exorzist konnte sich nicht einmal daran erinnern, worum es ursprünglich gegangen war. Wahrscheinlich irgendeine unwichtige, kleinliche Angelegenheit, welche sich dann zu einem großen Streit entwickelt hatte. Warum war es Rin, der stets als Monster bezeichnet worden war? Yukio war der eigentliche Dämon, nicht sein Zwilling. Sein Zwilling, der immer gute Laune und ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht gehabt hatte, ganz egal, was er fühlte, der es liebte zu kochen und alles für seine Familie und seine Freunde getan hätte. Sicher, er hatte seine Fehler gehabt, wer nicht? Er hatte Yukio öfter genervt und in den Wahnsinn getrieben, aber er war trotzdem immer noch sein Bruder. Die Person, die ihn stets beschützte, zu der er einst aufsah. Wann hatte es nur begonnen, Berg abzugehen? Kopfschüttelnd zog der Brillenträger seinen Mantel enger, um sich vor dem kalten Wind zu schützen. Es war bereits Abend, außer ihm waren nur zwei weitere Leute unterwegs, der Rest verkroch sich lieber in die Wärme der Häuser und Wohnungen. Für gewöhnlich hätte er es ihnen gleich getan, aber er wollte den Besuch unbedingt heute erledigen, da er morgen bereits an die Heiligkreuz-Akademie zurückkehren würde. Er hatte bereits jetzt keine Lust mehr auf die mitleidigen Blicke und das Geflüster seiner Lehrer und Mitschüler. Man sollte meinen, nach einem Jahr wäre endlich Gras über die Sache gewachsen, doch nein. Erst vor kurzem war Rin offiziell für tot erklärt worden, obwohl die vorgegebene Zeit noch gar nicht erreicht und er selbst zu jung war. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Vatikan seine Finger im Spiel, damit die Exorzisten ihn ungestört finden und töten konnten. Die Schule hatte sogar eine Trauerfeier veranstaltet, doch für Yukio war das alles wie ein vorbeiziehender Traum gewesen. Die ganze Schule redete darüber, rätselte, was wohl geschehen war und ob es jemals aufgeklärt werden würde. Typisch. Keiner hatte sich um Rin geschert, als er noch da war und nun war er in aller Munde und manche hatten sogar noch die Nerven, besorgt zu tun. Andererseits gehörte er in gewisser Weise selbst zu diesen Personen, daher sollte er wohl still sein. Zumindest gab es manche, die sich wirklich Sorgen machten. Seine Exorzistenklasse, Shura, die Mönche im Kloster, Kuro (zumindest weigerte er sich Rins Zimmer zu verlassen und maunzte die ganze Zeit herzzerreißend), Tsubaki-sensei und einige weitere Lehrer von der Exorzisten- und normalen Schule, hatte es sehr mitgenommen. Rin war sicherlich kein Musterschüler gewesen, aber dennoch gab es manche Lehrer, die ihn nie wirklich aufgegeben hatten. Zu dumm, dass der Nephilim es wohl niemals erfahren würde. Er zwang sich zurück in die Gegenwart und war zu seiner Überraschung bereits an seinem Ziel angekommen. Langsam ging er vom dem Grab in die Hocke und lächelte wehmütig. „Hallo, Vater.“, sagte er leise. „Es tut mir leid, ich weiß, ich war lange nicht hier. Der Unterricht wird immer anspruchsvoller und wenn ich keine Hausaufgaben mache, gebe ich Unterricht. Es läuft sogar inzwischen wieder ganz gut, meine Noten sind langsam wieder besser geworden. Glücklicherweise haben alle Lehrer meine…Umstände verstanden, also haben sie mir immer wieder so gut es ging, geholfen. Grüße von Shura übrigens, sie wäre gern mitgekommen, aber sie hatte einen Auftrag.“ Er holte zitternd Luft und versuchte seine brennenden Augen zu ignorieren. „Wenn ich Zeit habe, versuche ich immer noch, Rin irgendwie zu finden, aber selbst nach all der Zeit gibt es keine Spur. Mephisto ist keine Hilfe, er ist lieber kryptisch und schaut Anime…wie immer. Wenn Rin wirklich…dort ist, würde er es wissen, oder? Wobei ich es ihm zutraue, dass er es für sich behält. Ihn interessiert es gar nicht, was mit Rin passiert.“ Er stockte, als ihm klar wurde, wie wirr er redete und noch dazu wiederholte, was er schon bei seinen letzten Besuchen erzählt hatte. Was sollte er allerdings sonst sagen, wenn es keine Hinweise gab? Niemand wusste, ob sein Bruder überhaupt noch lebte und falls er es tat, bestand die Möglichkeit, dass er nicht als die Person zurückkehren würde, die er einst war. Natürlich gab Yukio nicht auf, er würde weiterhin nach ihm suchen so lange es ging. Die Adepten hatten zu Beginn geholfen, aber inzwischen aufgegeben. Sie versuchten Yukio ebenfalls davon abzubringen, aber er ignorierte es. Er hatte seinen Bruder schon mal im Stich gelassen, diesen Fehler würde er nicht wiederholen! Dennoch wurden seine Schüler noch immer vom schlechten Gewissen geplant. Nach der Auseinandersetzung mit Amaimon im Wald hatten sie unter Schock gestanden und nicht mehr klar gedacht. Bevor Rin wusste, wie ihm geschah, hatte er seine ersten und einzigen Freunde verloren. Alle zeigten ihm die kalte Schulter, Suguro beleidigte ihn sogar, während Konekomaru sich immer hinter ihm versteckte und Yukio hatte nur tatenlos zugesehen. Ironischerweise war es an dem Tag von Rins Verschwinden, dass die Adepten endlich einsahen, dass ihr Verhalten unangemessen gewesen war. Der Nephilim hatte sie während einer Trainingsstunde vor einem Dämon gerettet und dabei sein eigenes Leben riskiert. Wie sollten sie ihn da noch länger als Sohn Satans und eine Gefahr sehen? Rin war immer noch Rin, der gleiche immerzu fröhliche Mensch, der sie in den Wahnsinn trieb, aber unfassbar loyal und gutmütig war. Warum sollte sich daran etwas geändert haben? Die Chance sich zu entschuldigen, bekamen sie jedoch nie. Rin glaubte -falls er lebte- fest daran, dass ihn alle hassten. Ein Schluchzen durchfuhr Yukios Körper und er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Es tut mir so leid…du bist umsonst gestorben, ich habe dich enttäuscht und dann habe ich Rin enttäuscht…es tut mir leid.“, flüsterte er.

„Yukio?“, fragte jemand leise. Erschrocken fuhr er zusammen und wandte sich um, doch es war glücklicherweise nur Izumi, der ihn traurig ansah. „Komm, gehen wir nach Hause. Es wird immer kälter und es ist schon dunkel.“, schlug er sanft vor. Blinzelnd schaute sich der Brillenträger um und tatsächlich, es war dunkel und überall brannten bereits die Laternen. Offenbar war er länger hier gewesen als gedacht. „Ja, in Ordnung.“, murmelte er, während er die Tränen wegwischte, dann wandte er sich erneut an das Grab seines Vaters. „Ich finde ihn. Irgendwann, irgendwie. Ich komme bald wieder, um dich zu besuchen, ok?“, murmelte er. „Bis dann.“ Damit wandte er sich um und ließ sich von Izumi zurück zum Stift bringen. Wortlos zogen sie ihre Schuhe und Jacken aus, das Abendessen war bereits fertig. Stumm aßen sie, wobei natürlich alle unwillkürlich an Rin denken mussten. Seit er ausgezogen war, waren sie gezwungen gewesen, selbst die Grundlagen des Kochen zu erlernen und teilweise lief es sogar recht gut, aber natürlich verglichen sie es im Unterbewusstsein immer mit seinem Essen. Yukio hätte das Essen am liebsten weggeworfen, er hatte keinen Hunger, schon seit Monaten nicht. Wie denn auch, er hatte wichtigeres im Kopf, doch die Mönche und Shura achteten peinlich genau darauf, dass er etwas aß. Schließlich durchbrach Izumi die Stille. „Willst du darüber reden?“, fragte er leise. Yukio schüttelte düster den Kopf. „Worüber sollen wir reden? Rin ist weg und es ist hauptsächlich meine Schuld. Ende der Geschichte.“, knurrte er gereizt. Die Mönche wechselten besorgte Blicke, bis endlich Nagatomo das Wort ergriff. „Wir machen uns Sorgen um dich. Du wirst immer dünner, die Augenringe gehen nicht weg und du verbringst jede freie Minute damit, nach Rin zu suchen. Du schwänzt sogar deine Therapiestunden und deine Stimmungsschwankungen werden schlimmer. Das ist nicht gesund.“

„Na und?!“, entfuhr es dem jüngeren scharf. „Rin ist mein Bruder, aber ich habe ihm trotzdem nicht geholfen und ihn im Stich gelassen. Das mache ich nicht nochmal! Er ist noch am Leben, das weiß ich genau.“ Vielleicht war es wirklich nur die eigene Verzweiflung, diese besondere Zwillingsverbindung, mit der man angeblich wusste, was der andere dachte und dieser ganze Kram war quatsch. Dennoch hatte er keinen Zweifel daran, dass sein großer Bruder am Leben war. „Rin würde nicht wollen, dass du deswegen das ganze Leben verpasst.“, sprang Kyodo ein. „Wir sagen nicht, dass du ihn vergessen sollst-“

Yukio unterbrach ihn unwirsch. „Das ist mir egal. Ich tu alles, was von mir erwartet wird. Meine Noten sind wieder besser geworden und die Exorzistenklasse läuft gut. Was ich in meiner Freizeit mache, ist meine Sache. Rin hätte das gleiche für mich getan.“ Für ihn war die Diskussion damit zu Ende und sie aßen schweigend weiter. Hin und wieder versuchten die Mönche, erneut auf ihn einzureden, Yukio wollte natürlich nichts hören und blockte alles ab, bis er schließlich ins Bett ging. Er hatte eine lange Woche vor sich und wollte einfach nur noch schlafen.

* * *

Ryuji Suguros Ziel an der Heiligkreuz-Akademie war es niemals gewesen, Freunde zu finden. Er wollte Exorzist werden und eines Tages Satan gegenüber treten, um ihn ein für alle Mal zu besiegen. Diese Ambition trieb ihn bereits seit dem Kindesalter an, hatte ihn hart arbeiten lassen und schlussendlich für diese Schule qualifiziert. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ausgerechnet ein Sohn Satans ihn umstimmen würde? Rin Okumura hatte ihn von der ersten Sekunde an genervt. Er passte nie im Unterricht auf, schlief ein, wollte immer alles allein machen und hatte obendrein seinen Traum gestohlen! Allerdings war er loyal, hatte stets gute Laune und versuchte in allem das Positive zu sehen. Wie um alles in der Welt hätte er ihn da hassen können? Rin war keine schlechte Person, er konnte nichts für seine Familie, tatsächlich war es Bon ein Rätsel, wie der Halbdämon Blutsbande zu Satan haben konnte. Trotzdem hatte er ihn nach dem Zwischenfall im Waldcamp gemieden und sogar Beleidigungen an den Kopf geworfen, dabei hatte er sich vor kurzem noch als ein Freund hingestellt. Nur Izumo war relativ nett zu ihm gewesen. Man konnte dem Halbdämon wirklich keine Vorwürfe machen, dass er die Sache für sich behalten wollte. Zwar war er immer noch dieselbe Person, aber in diesem Moment hatte Suguros Hass ihn geblendet. Zu spät hatte er schlussendlich eingesehen, dass der Nephilim das alles nicht verdiente. An diesem Tag hatte der Halbdämon sie vor dem sicheren Tod gerettet, indem er sich zwischen ihnen und den angreifenden Dämonen geworfen hatte. Er war verletzt, konnte sich kaum bewegen und da hatte dieser Trottel doch wirklich die Nerven zu fragen, ob es **ihnen** gut ging, als würde er nicht gerade in einer Lache aus seinem eigenen Blut liegen. Suguro wusste in diesem Moment wirklich nicht, was er bevorzugte: ihn zu erwürgen oder Panik wegen des ganzen Blutes zu schieben. Glücklicherweise war Mephisto ausnahmsweise zu einem passenden Moment aufgetaucht, hatte sich Rin geschnappt, ihn mitgenommen und offenbar irgendwie wieder aufgepäppelt, denn laut einem Anruf von Yukio, war Rin gegen Abend schon wieder fit gewesen. Als er sich jedoch am nächsten Tag zusammen mit den anderen hatte entschuldigen wollen, hatte er anstatt Rin einen Haufen Polizisten, Absperrband und einen aufgelösten Yukio vorgefunden. Der ältere Okumura Zwilling war weg und alles deutete auf ein gewaltsames Eindringen und einen Kampf hin. Eine Leiche gab es nicht, man ging von einer Entführung aus, eventuell wollte man Lösegeld, immerhin war Mephisto Rins Vormund und eine der reichsten Personen des Landes. Bon hatte allerdings einen anderen Verdacht und wenn er sich so Yukio, Shura und die übrigen Adepten ansahen, wurde schnell klar, dass sie dasselbe dachten: Entweder hatten die Dämonen ihn erwischt und mitgenommen oder ein Exorzist hatte Rin angegriffen. Sie waren wirklich nicht sicher, was schlimmer wäre. Die Untersuchungen liefen auf Hochtouren, aber man fand dennoch keinerlei Spuren, Rin war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Oder nicht mehr in dieser Welt. Verdammt. Was wenn er sich nicht gegen den Angriff hatte verteidigen können, weil er noch von seiner Verletzung geschwächt war? Wahrscheinlich stimmte das sogar, was seine Schuldgefühle nur bestärkte. Die nächsten Tage waren ein einziges Chaos. Natürlich wurden sie befragt, ebenso wie Yukio, Shura und Rins Klassenkameraden und Lehrer. Alle waren geschockt, dass sich jemand Zutritt verschafft und einen Schüler verschleppt hatte, noch dazu an einer derart prestigeträchtigen Schule. Es dauerte nicht lange bis die Nachrichten davon berichteten, woraufhin man Mephisto wirklich nicht beneiden konnte. Er erhielt haufenwiese Briefe und E-Mails von besorgten Eltern, man leitete sogar eine Untersuchung gegen ihn ein, die allerdings recht schnell wieder eingestellt wurde. Aus den Tagen wurden Woche, aus den Wochen Monaten und eh sie sich versahen, war ein Jahr vergangen und Rin wurde offiziell für tot erklärt, obwohl es das Gesetz gar nicht erlaubte. Der angehende Exorzist hatte den schleichenden Verdacht, dass die Ritterschaft ihre Finger im Spiel hatte, bleib allerdings still. Stattdessen musste er lernen mit der Schuld zu leben, wobei wohl keiner so sehr litt wie Yukio. Seine Noten hatten sich mit einem Schlag verschlechtert, er beantwortete Fragen im Unterricht falsch (sowohl als Schüler als auch als Lehrer), war komplett zerstreut, vergaß Hausaufgaben und Tests und sogar Unterrichtsstunden vorzubereiten. Mephisto hatte ihn zudem zur psychologischen Betreuung geschickt, was allerdings nicht wirklich etwas gebracht hatte, da er sich weigerte, sich zu öffnen oder loszulassen. Dennoch bestand er darauf, weiterhin unterrichten zu wollen und all seinen Klassen beizuwohnen. Er stürzte sich förmlich in seine Arbeit, insbesondere als Exorzist und es war alles andere als gesund. Schon bald lagen tiefe Schatten unter seinen Augen und er hatte ziemlich an Gewicht verloren. Er weigerte sich, aus dem alten Wohnheim auszuziehen, woraufhin Shima, Bon und Konekomaru kurzerhand mit einzogen. Es fühlte sich falsch an, ihren Lehrer den ganzen Tag dort allein zu lassen. Sie unterstützten ihn so gut es ging und hatten zu Beginn bei der Suche nach Rin geholfen, aber inzwischen bezweifelten sie, dass sie den Nephilim finden würden. Frustriert seufzend vergrub der zukünftige Aria den Kopf in seinen Händen. Der heutige Schultag war geschafft, momentan stand nur noch die Exorzistenklasse an. Der Rest war bereits eingetroffen und wartete schweigend auf Yukio, damit die Stunde beginnen konnte. Alle wussten, dass dieser seine Familie und das Grab seines Adoptivvaters besucht hatte und wohl entsprechend niedergeschlagen sein würde. Nach Rins Verschwinden hatte der Brillenträger den Adepten berichtet, dass Rin als Kind nichts von Exorzisten und Dämonen wusste und natürlich was in der Nacht seines Erwachen geschehen war. Alle waren schockiert gewesen, Shiemi war in Tränen ausgebrochen und sogar Izumo schien feuchte Augen gehabt zu haben, obwohl sie es abgestritten hatte. Rin hatte in jedem Fall ihren ewigen Respekt gewonnen, gleichzeitig hatte sich Suguro nur noch schlechter gefühlt, weil er sich so oft über seine Unwissenheit lustig gemacht hatte. Das Rascheln von Papier riss ihn erneut aus den Gedanken und ließ ihn zu Shiemi schauen. Die Blondine hatte zwei Schreibblöcke und Stifte hervorgeholt, von beiden legte sie eins vor sich, das andere auf den leeren Platz neben sich, als würde sie damit rechnen, dass Rin jeden Moment dazu kommen würde. Es war etwas, dass sie sich damals schnell angewöhnt hatte, aber keiner hielt sie auf, denn es schien sie auf merkwürdige Weise zu beruhigen. Zur Hölle, Yukio brachte sogar immer einen Test zu viel mit, legte ihn auf Rins Platz und sammelte ihn am Ende wieder ein, als wäre nichts. Nur den Namen seines Zwillings übersprang er bei der Anwesenheitskontrolle. War das ein schlechtes Zeichen? Höchstwahrscheinlich, aber wie bei Shiemi brachte es niemand übers Herz, etwas zu sagen. Endlich traf der jüngere Zwilling ein und begann ohne Umschweife seinen Unterricht. „Ähm…Yuki? Ist alles in Ordnung?“, hörte er Shiemi fragen. „Hebe bitte die Hand, wenn du eine Frage hast und beschränke diese auf den Unterricht.“, kam die monotone Antwort. Erschrocken fuhr sie zusammen und wandte sich hilfesuchend an die anderen. „Sie hat schon recht, Sie sehen nicht gut aus.“, kam ausgerechnet Shima zu Hilfe. „Und Sie haben sich noch nicht beschwert, dass jemand Ihren Schreibtisch durcheinander gebracht hat, also ist was faul.“

„Ich hatte eine lange Nacht und einen langen Tag.“, erwiderte Yukio, immer noch mit dem Gesicht zur Tafel. „Ich schlage vor, ihr hört lieber zu, anstatt zu reden. Wenn das hier fertig ist, beginnen wir direkt mit dem angekündigten Test.“ Für ihn war damit das Thema erledigt und er fuhr unbeirrt mit seinem Stoff fort, bis es Zeit für den Test war. Yukio nahm den Stapel aus seiner Tasche und begann, ihn austeilen. „Ihr habt 20 Minuten, ich möchte keine Unterhaltungen hören und wer abschriebt, fällt automatisch durch. Beginnt.“ Sie hatten gerade die ersten fünf Minuten hinter sich gebracht, als es an der Tür klopfte. Sichtlich genervt stand der junge Lehrer auf, um nachzusehen, wer störte. Die Adepten sahen ebenfalls auf und waren mehr als überrascht, ihren Schulleiter in der Tür stehen zu sehen. Sofort roch Bon Ärger. „Guten Tag allerseits!~“, begrüßte der Dämon sie vergnügt. „Ich hoffe, ihr habt alle erfolgreich den ersten Tag überstanden.~“

„Wir befinden uns mitten in einem Test. Was wollen Sie?“, fragte Yukio irritiert und erhielt dafür ein breites Grinsen. „Nicht immer so mürrisch, redet man so etwa mit Vorgesetzten?“

‚Oh, Oh.′, dachten alle Anwesenden gleichzeitig. Yukio lief sofort rot an, seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und sein Kiefer war fest zugepresst. Den Baal schien das nicht zu kümmern, stattdessen weitete sich das Grinsen noch mehr. Bon rechnete damit, dass Yukio dem dämonischen Schulleiter jeden Moment die Faust ins Gesicht schlagen würde und Vorwürfe konnte er ihm nicht machen. „Was wollen sie?.“, zischte er stattdessen, woraufhin Mephisto theatralisch seufzte. „Alle sind immer so hektisch, furchtbar…“ Er räusperte sich kurz, bevor er erneut grinste. „Es gab einige Unruhen und wir haben momentan nicht genug Personal, daher werden Sie und ihre Schüler sich ebenfalls beteiligen. Es geht daher direkt morgen los.“

„Und das konnten Sie nicht eher mitteilen?“, fragte Yukio erschöpft klingend. „Nein.~“, grinste der Zeitdämon. „Ich habe die Meldung gerade erst bekommen und musste sofort daran denken, was für eine hervorragende Übung das wäre.~ Natürlich seid ihr für diese Woche komplett freigestellt und ihr könnt heute eher gehen, um euch entsprechend vorzubereiten. Ich wünsche viel Erfolg.~“ Damit verschwand der Zylinderträger und ließ eine äußerst verdatterte Klasse zurück. Yukio rieb sich frustriert den Nasenrücken, bevor er das Wort ergriff. „Schreibt den Test fertig, dann könnt ihr gehen. Hausaufgaben gibt es keine.“ Schweigend beendeten alle den Test und verließen anschließend das Klassenzimmer.

* * *

Als Mephisto bei Shura vor der Tür gestanden hatte, konnte sich diese bereits denken, dass aus ihrem geplanten freien Tag nichts werden würde. Am liebsten hätte sie dem Dämonen die Tür vor der Nase zu geschlagen, aber so leicht ließ er sich natürlich nicht abwimmeln. Stattdessen hatte er ausgelassen verkündigt, dass sie zusammen mit den Adepten und Tsubaki einen Auftrag hatten, weil sie angeblich nicht genug Leute zur Verfügung hatten. In den letzten Monaten waren Dämonenaktivitäten stark angestiegen, daher war es nicht weiter verwunderlich, dennoch war die Exorzistin misstrauisch. Sie wusste selbst nicht warum, sie hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl. Schlussendlich gab es jedoch keinen Weg herum, er hatte ihr einen Schlüssel in die Hand gedrückt und nun stand sie zusammen mit dem Rest ihrer Truppe am Eingang des Waldes und wartete darauf, dass endlich die restlichen Kollegen eintrafen. „Diese Typen haben Nerven…sie sind schon ˈne Viertelstunde zu spät dran.“, grummelte sie frustriert. Yukio verdrehte die Augen. „Du solltest mal still sein, Shura. Du bist nie pünktlich.“

„Aber nicht so lange und vor allem wenn wir auch noch Zeitdruck haben.“, grummelte sie leise. Noch wussten sie nicht, womit sie es genau zu tun hatten, daher konnte keiner sagen, wie lange es dauern würde, um sich darum zu kümmern. Der Wald war ziemlich groß und es gab mehrere verlassene Dörfer darin, ihr Auftrag würde daher mehrere Tage in Anspruch nehmen, dabei türmte sich überall die Arbeit und dass sie alle müde waren, machte es nicht besser. Endlich kamen die restlichen Exorzisten an, welche sich für die Verspätung entschuldigten und sie schnell einwiesen. Wie sich herausstellte, waren sie auf dem Weg auf mehrere Chuchis sowie einige Salamander getroffen und hatten diese exorzieren müssen, bevor sie Schaden anrichten konnten. Offenbar befand sich überall eine alarmierende Anzahl Dämonen und keiner wusste, wo sie herkamen, aber sie schienen von etwas oder jemanden angezogen zu werden. Sie beschlossen, sich in Gruppen aufzuteilen und sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Wie erwartet dauerte es den ganzen Tag, denn sie mussten Bannkreise platzieren, alles zusammentragen und mit Augenzeugen reden, wobei dies gerade mal ein kleiner Teil des Geländes war. Übernachten konnten sie glücklicherweise direkt hier, man hatte ihnen erlaubt, ihre Zelte innerhalb der Bannkreise aufzuschlagen, sodass sie am nächsten Tag sofort weiter machen konnten. Shura ließ sich seufzend auf ihre Liege fallen und griff nach der nächstbesten Bierdose. Sie teilte sich das Zelt mit Shiemi und Izumi, welche gerade weg waren, sodass sie einen kurzen Moment der Ruhe genießen konnte. Der heutige Auftrag hatte sie stutzig gemacht, etwas stimmte hier nicht. Warum waren die Dämonen in letzter Zeit so aktiv? Was war ihr Ziel? Wurden sie von etwas angezogen oder gab ihnen jemand Anweisungen? Frustriert leerte sie die Dose, zerknüllte sie und warf sie neben sich. Was übersahen sie?! Ihre Gedanken wurden von den beiden zurückkehrenden Adeptinnen unterbrochen. „Wo nehmen Sie überhaupt immer die Dosen her?“, fragte Izumo trocken, aber die Exorzistin zuckte nur teilnahmslos mit den Schultern. „Ich habˈ jetzt Feierabend und werde nicht darüber diskutieren.“, kam die mürrische Antwort. „Habt ihr zufällig was Neues bezüglich der Dämonen gehört? Mephisto hat eigentlich gesagt, dass sich die Niederlassung nochmal meldet und inzwischen ist es schon fast 11.“

„Ich glaube, jemand telefoniert gerade mit ihnen.“, antwortete Shiemi zögerlich. „Aber mehr wissen wir nicht.“ Shura hatte offenbar alles andere als zufrieden ausgesehen, denn nun hakte Izumo nach. „Stimmt etwas nicht? Sie wirken schon die ganze Zeit so angespannt.“ Die rothaarige seufzte kurz. „Ich bin die ganze Zeit am überlegen, warum in letzter Zeit immer mehr Dämonen auftauchen. Zu Halloween ist es ja normal, aber das geht jetzt schon seit einer Weile so. Irgendwas ist da im Busch.“

„Meint ihr, das hat etwas mit Rin zu tun?“, fragte Shiemi und sprach damit aus, was die anderen beiden dachten. „Es hat kurz nach seinem Verschwinden begonnen, also würde es mich nicht wundern, wenn einer der Dämonenkönige oder Satan die Finger im Spiel haben.“, gab Shura zu. Warum sollte sie ihre Vermutung verheimlichen? „Seien wir ehrlich, es wäre andernfalls ein verdammt großer Zufall. Rin war verletzt, allein und sein Schwert hatte er scheinbar nicht dabei, er war angreifbar wie lange nicht, sowohl körperlich als auch psychisch. Die haben ihn hundertprozentig mit nach Gehenna genommen, das dachte ich schon in der Nacht seines Verschwindens.“ So ungern sie es zugeben wollte, alles deutete darauf hin. Exorzisten steckten höchstwahrscheinlich nicht hinter Rins Verschwinden und Dämonen würden nicht aus Lust an der Laune angreifen, nur auf Befehl oder zur Verteidigung. Daher lag es nahe, dass jemand von der Königsfamilie Gehennas mitgemischt hatte. Sie hatte sogar schon Mephisto verdächtigt, zwar behauptete er, auf der Seite der Menschen zu stehen, aber er war immer noch ein Dämonenkönig und damit ein Sohn Satans. Niemand konnte Shura erzählen, dass er keinerlei Kontakt mehr mit Gehenna hatte und es war wirklich verwunderlich, dass die Dämonen so einfach durch die Barrieren gekommen waren. „Warum haben Sie Yukio dann bei der Suche geholfen?“ Shuras schnaubte auf Izumos Frage hin. „Der gleiche Grund wie bei euch. Ich hoffe immer noch, dass ich falsch liege und er in Assiah ist. Hauptsache irgendwo, wo Satan nicht an ihn ran kommt.“ Daraufhin folgte angespannte Stille, alle hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach, bis es an der Tür klopfte. „Shura, es gibt Neuigkeiten, kommst du?“, hörten sie eine Stimme fragen. „Ja, ich komme!“, rief sie zurück und ließ die beiden Adeptinnen mit ihren Gedanken zurück.

* * *

_Yukio war in dem Essensraum des Wohnheimes an der Heiligkreuz-Akademie, ihm gegenüber stand Rin, welcher ihn mit einem verletzten Gesichtsausdruck ansah. „Was habe ich dir eigentlich je getan?!“, fragte dieser, scheinbar vollkommen am Ende, doch Yukio wandte sich ab. „Das reicht jetzt, Rin. Ich habe keine Zeit dafür.“, antwortete er kühl. Musste sein Bruder wirklich immer nerven? „Du hast nie Zeit!“, rief der Nephilim aufgebracht und wedelte dabei aufgeregt mit den Armen herum. „Nur, wenn es darum geht mich anzuschreien, bist du sofort da! Ganz egal, was ich tu oder sage, du bist niemals zufrieden!“ Schnaubend wandte sich Yukio erneut an seinen Bruder und schob seine Brille hoch. „Würdest du zur Abwechslung einmal lernen, deine Hausaufgaben machen und denken, bevor du handelst, hätten wir das Problem nicht. Aber sogar das bekommst du nicht hin. Warum wolltest du überhaupt Exorzist werden, wenn du nur am faulenzen bist? Hast du etwa vergessen, dass man dich hinrichtet, wenn du die Prüfung nicht schaffst?!“_

_„Natürlich weiß ich das!“, protestierte der Halbdämon sofort. „Aber ich verstehe den Stoff nicht, egal was ich versuche! Ich kann nicht stur aus Büchern lernen wie du!“_

_„Doch könntest du, wenn du dich ausnahmsweise mal zusammenreißen würdest!“; erwiderte Yuki giftig. Er hatte wirklich genug von diesen Ausreden. Warum musste er sich immer damit herumschlagen? „Vater ist gestorben, um dich zu beschützen und so dankst du es ihm?! Wie kann man nur so egoistisch sein?“ Damit hatte er einen Nerv getroffen und Rin explodierte. „Undankbar?! Du denkst ich bin undankbar und egoistisch?!“, schrie er den jüngeren plötzlich an. „Ich vermisse ihn genauso sehr wie du, ich habe nachts immer noch Albträume von seinem Tod, ich frage mich ständig, warum ich nicht schneller war und wie ich ihm hätte helfen können! Aber schau vielleicht selbst mal in den Spiegel! Wie oft habe ich dir bei was geholfen und nie was zurückbekommen?! Ich dachte, du würdest mir helfen, alles zu verstehen und hier irgendwie klar zu kommen, aber nichts da! Ich bin für dich nur der nervige, talentlose Bruder, den du jetzt an der Backe hast. Und wenn wir schon dabei sind, wo warst du eigentlich, als der alte Mann gestorben ist?! Wir hätten dich gebraucht und du warst weg.“_

_„Ich war in der Schule und konnte nicht ahnen, was-“, begann Yukio, doch Rin unterbrach ihn. „Ganz genau und genauso wenig konnte ich ahnen, dass Satan schon seit Jahren auf der Lauer liegt oder dass Shiratori besessen war. Und warum? Weil ihr mir niemals etwas gesagt habt! Ich fange komplett bei null an, keiner sagt mir irgendwas und du erwartest von mir, dass ich sofort alles hinbekomme?!“_

_„Das haben wir getan, um dich zu beschützen.“; fauchte der Brillenträger zurück. Wie konnte sein Bruder das nicht verstehen! „Aber du bist lieber eine undankbare Göre, anstatt froh darüber zu sein, normal aufwachsen zu können! Ich dagegen konnte wegen dir schon seit meiner Geburt Dämonen sehen und musste mit sieben anfangen als Exorzist zu trainieren! Ich habe meine ganze Kindheit verschenkt, um dich zu beschützen, während du ahnungslos warst und nichts aus deinem Leben gemacht hast!“_

_„ICH HABE DICH VERDAMMT NOCHMAL NICHT DARUM GEBETEN!“, schrie der ältere Zwilling unerwarteterweise, was Yukio kurz zusammen zucken ließ. „Es war deine eigene Entscheidung Exorzist zu werden, niemand hat dich dazu gezwungen! Und von beschützen kann man nicht wirklich reden, wenn du mir bei jeder Gelegenheit eine Pistole unter die Nase hälst! Seit der Beerdigung hast du mich wie Luft behandelt und immer nur an mir rumgemeckert. Du hasst mich, weil ich Satans Sohn bist, aber vergisst dabei, dass du es genauso bist! Wäre ich der schwächere gewesen, hättest du diese beschissenen Flammen bekommen, also hör auf, mich für etwas verantwortlich zu machen, für das ich nichts kann! WENN DU MICH HASST, DANN DRÜCK DOCH EINFACH AB UND TU NICHT SO, ALS WÜRDEST DU DICH EINEN DRECK UM MICH SCHEREN!“ Yukio wollte Luft holen, aber Rin redete weiter. „Ich bin ohnehin nur die Enttäuschung, zu dumm für alles, kann keinen Job behalten, hab keine Freunde mehr, du wärst glücklicher, wenn ich weg wäre, nicht wahr?! Dann hättest du eine Sorge weniger, kannst endlich aus diesem Wohnheim raus und ungestört deinen Unterricht machen.“ Erdrückende Stille herrschte, nur das heulen des Windes war von draußen zu vernehmen. Rin atmete schwer, inzwischen liefen ihm Tränen die Wange hinunter. Yukio sagte nichts und zuckte schlussendlich mit seinen Schultern. „Vielleicht.“, war das fatale Wort. Rin sah aus, als wäre seine Welt erneut zusammengebrochen, aber er ignorierte ihn, da der Wecker seines Handys los ging. Richtig, er hatte einen Auftrag und musste los oder er würde zu spät kommen. Rins verletzten Blick ignorierend, wandte er sich Richtung Ausgang. „Ich habe jetzt genug von deinem Drama. Ich muss einen wichtigen Auftrag zu erfüllen und werde spät zurück sein. Mach einmal das richtige und erledige bis dahin deine Hausaufgaben, wir reden morgen nochmal kurz darüber.“_

_„…Morgen?“, krächzte Rin hervor, woraufhin der jüngere die Augen verdrehte. „Ja, morgen. Ich habe wie gesagt zu tun und momentan keine Zeit für deine Wutanfälle. Bis dann.“ Damit ging er ohne ein weiteres Wort. Er meinte am Rande ein geflüstertes „Was auch immer.“ zu vernehmen, ignorierte es aber. Hätte er nur besser zugehört. Warum hatte er all diese Dinge gesagt? Warum hatte er nicht darauf geachtet, wie sehr es Rin weh tat? Als er wenige Stunden später zurückkehrte, war es stockfinster im Gebäude, weswegen er davon ausging, dass Rin bereits schlief. Erleichterung machte sich breit, welche jedoch nicht lange hielt. Beim näheren betrachten fiel auf, dass die Tür sperrangelweit offen stand. ‚Typisch, Rin musste wieder mal vergessen haben, abzuschließen.′, dachte er. ‚Wenn er nur wenigstens mal die Tür schließen würde, damit es nicht direkt jeder sieht…′ Langsam öffnete er die Tür, zog die Schuhe aus und schaltete das Licht an. Sein Herz setzte aus, als er die langen Kratz- und Blutspuren am Boden und an den Wänden sah. ‚Was zum…?!′ Sofort zog er die Waffe und rief den Namen seines Bruders, erhielt aber keine Antwort. Er rannte in den Essensraum, in der Hoffnung, dass es nur Kuro oder Ukobach gewesen waren. Natürlich war das Wunschdenken, die Spuren passten nicht zu ihnen. Er fand keinen der beiden vor, dafür sah der Raum wie ein Schlachtfeld aus. Die Tische und Stühle waren umgeworfen worden, manche waren sogar zerbrochen. Wie auch im Flur zogen sich Spuren am Boden und an den Wänden entlang, zusammen mit einigen Brandspuren. „Rin?!“, rief er erneut, dieses Mal wesentlich panischer, doch erhielt wieder keine Antwort. Er rannte die Treppe hinauf, während ihm das Herz bis zum Hals schlug. ‚Rin geht es gut, es ist alles in Ordnung. Es gibt eine Erklärung!′, redete er sich ein und ignorierte dabei den verwüsteten Flur. ‚Es ist alles gut, es ist alles gut, es ist alles gut-′ Nichts war gut. Das Zimmer befand sich in einem ähnlichen Zustand wie die Küche: Klamotten, Bücher, ausgerissene Seiten, ein Teil seiner Ausrüstung und andere Gegenstände lagen verstreut auf dem Boden. An den Wänden waren erneut die Kratzspuren und Blut, vereinzelt auch Brandspuren. Es hatte offenbar ein Kampf stattgefunden, aber zusätzlich schien jemand etwas gesucht zu haben. Sämtliche Schränke und Schubladen waren offen und sogar die Mülleimer hatten sie ausgekippt. Kurikara war ebenfalls verschwanden, daher hatten sie wohl gefunden, was sie gesucht hatten. Zitternd zog er sein Handy hervor und stellte entsetzt fest, dass Rin ihn mehrmals angerufen hatte. Schluckend wählte er die Nummer seines Bruders und hielt es sich ans Ohr. Sekunden darauf ertönte Rins Klingelton. Sein Handy lag unter einigen Klamotten, das Display hatte Risse und nach dem entsperren erkannte er zudem, dass der Nephilim nach den gescheiterten Anrufen versucht hatte, eine Nachricht an ihn zu schreiben, aber unterbrochen worden war. Inzwischen am Rande der Hysterie rief der junge Exorzist Shura an. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie abnahm, offenbar hatte sie geschlafen, denn sie klang sehr verschlafen. „Weißt du wie spät es ist?! Ich schwöre, wenn das nicht wichtig ist-“_

_„Rin ist weg.“, krächzte Yukio hervor. „Die Tür stand offen und überall ist alles verwüstet. Ich glaube, es gab einen Kampf und sie haben etwas gesucht.“ Kurze Stille herrschte, dann ergriff Shura das Wort, nun vollkommen wach. „Ich sage Mephisto Bescheid. Bleib wo du bist und tu nichts Dummes, verstanden? Ich komme.“ Sie legte auf und noch im selben Moment sank Yukio auf die Knie. Tausende von Fragen schwirrten in seinem Kopf umher. War Rin abgehauen und hatte das Wohnheim verwüstet, um seine Spuren zu verdecken? Steckten Dämonen dahinter? Einbrecher? Nein, Einbrecher hinterlassen nicht solche Kratzspuren. Aber Dämonen sollten doch dank der Barrieren abgehalten werden! Also, was war passiert?! Wo war sein Bruder?! Als Shura kam, hockte er noch immer auf dem Boden, das tat er auch, als mehrere Exorzisten eintrafen und schließlich die ersten Polizeisirenen ertönten. ‚Was habe ich getan?′_

* * *

„Okumura-sensei? Okumura-sensei! Hey-“ Erschrocken fuhr Yukio hoch, griff nach seiner Waffe und wollte schießen, aber es war nur Shima, der mit erhobenen Händen vor ihm hockte. „H-Hey, ganz ruhig. Ich sollte Sie nur wecken!“

„Oh…tut mir leid.“, murmelte Yukio leise und ließ die Waffe sinken. „Schon ok…“, murmelte der andere nervös. „Aber ist alles in Ordnung? Sie sehen ganz schön blass aus und Sie haben im Schlaf geredet.“, erkundigte er sich vorsichtig, doch sein Lehrer schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. „Alles gut, ich hatte nur einen Albtraum.“, blockte er ab. „Über Rin?“, entfuhr es dem Pinkhaarigen, woraufhin der Brillenträger verkrampfte. „Ich will nicht drüber reden.“, antwortete er dumpf und machte eine wegscheuchende Handbewegung. „Geh jetzt bitte, ich zieh mich an.“ Zunächst schien der Adept protestieren zu wollen, nickte aber schließlich nur und ging. Yukio setzte sich derweil auf seine Liege, seufzte schwer und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Schon wieder dieser Traum. Er hatte ihn seit jener Nach so oft gehabt, vor knapp einem Monat hatte es aufgehört und nun ging es wieder los. Ganz toll. Wie so oft fragte er sich, warum er sich damals so verhalten hatte. Sicher, er war genervt und wohl überarbeitet gewesen, aber das war keine Entschuldigung dafür, Rin derartig anzufahren und ihm dann noch mehr oder weniger zu sagen, dass er ohne ihn besser dran wäre. Sicher, es wäre einiges einfacher, wenn Rin kein Halbdämon wäre, doch dafür konnte er nun wirklich nichts. Immerhin hätte es genauso gut Yukio treffen können. Kopfschüttelnd stand er auf und begann sich anzuzuziehen. Es machte keinen Sinn, sich jetzt deswegen Gedanken zu machen, er konnte es leider nicht mehr ändern. Noch würde er die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, egal was die anderen sagten.

* * *

„Er hat was gesagt?“, fragte Shura nach und sah Shima mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Irgendwas über Rin. Aber als er wach war und ich ihn gefragt habe, hat er sich geweigert, etwas zu sagen.“, berichtete der Adept. „Also hat er immer noch Albträume.“, stellte Shiemi niedergeschlagen fest. „Mir hat er gesagt, dass sie aufgehört haben.“

„Natürlich hat er das, zumindest das haben Rin und er gemeinsam.“; knurrte Shura. „Beide tun so, als wäre alles ok und blocken ab, sobald man nach fragt.“ Der Rest schwieg betreten und nach knapp fünf Minute stieß Yukio endlich zu ihnen, wo die rothaarige Exorzistin ihn direkt konfrontierte. „Du hast nicht besonders gut geschlafen, was?“, sprach sie ihn an. Yukio antwortete nicht und warf dafür Shima einen giftigen Blick zu. „Und? Was soll ich dagegen tun?“, erwiderte er ein wenig schnippisch. „Wir haben zu tun, oder? Also gehen wir.“ Nach kurzem Zögern ließ Shura ihn ziehen, nahm sich allerdings vor, sobald wie möglich mit ihm darüber zu sprechen. Es wurde höchste Zeit, dass sich der jüngere Zwilling endlich eine Auszeit nahm. Natürlich war es verständlich, dass ihn die Sache mit Rin belastete, aber für Dämonen waren all diese Gefühle und die Instabilität der perfekte Nährboden. Aus diesem Grund musste möglichst schnell etwas unternommen werden oder die Folgen könnten fatal sein. Immer verging der Tag ohne weitere Zwischenfälle, die Nacht war erneut angebrochen und sie schliefen bereits in ihren Betten. Dummerweise hielt die Ruhe nicht lange an. Lautes Rufen riss die Exorzisten aus ihrem Schlaf, Shura fluchte laut und hätte sich am liebten die Decke über den Kopf gezogen, bis ihr klar wurde, dass die Rufe ziemlich panisch klangen. Plötzlich war sie hellwach und sprang aus ihrem Schlafsack. Etwas stimmte hier nicht und es war ganz sicher keine Übung. Ohne auf die beiden Adeptinnen zu achten, die sich schlaftrunken umsahen und Fragen stellten, stürmte sie aus dem Zelt. Sie musste gar nicht fragen, was los war, sie sah es selbst. Ein Teil des Waldes stand in Flammen. Blauen Flammen. ‚Scheiße.‘

* * *

Nachdem sie den Brand entdeckt hatten, ging alles sehr schnell. Sie zogen sich an, griffen nach den Waffen, teilten sich in ihre Gruppen vom Tag auf und machten sich auf die Sache nach dem Ursprung. Zwar war es sehr gefährlich, aber ihnen blieb keine Wahl. Keiner wusste, ob und wann Verstärkung kommen würde und sie durften nicht zulassen, dass sich die Flammen zu sehr ausbreiteten. Demzufolge musste sie irgendwie die Quelle ausfindig und unschädlich machen. Wie genau, wusste noch keiner. Falls sie es wirklich mit Satan zu tun hatten, war nicht abzusehen, was geschehen würde. Der Dämonengott konnte von niemanden Besitz ergreifen, das wusste er selbst, warum würde er einfach irgendwelche Exorzisten angreifen? Leider waren Chancen, dass Rin dahinter steckte, war nicht gering und wenn dieser Exorzisten angriff…

Yukio schüttelte den Kopf und vertrieb diesen Gedanken. Sein Bruder würde so etwas niemals tun, es konnte nicht er sein! Vorsichtig liefen sie durch den Wald und achteten stets darauf, den Flammen nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Zwar hatte ihre Erfahrung mit Rin gezeigt, dass diese nicht immer Schaden verursachen mussten, aber sie würden nichts riskieren. „Glaubt ihr, dass es Okumura ist?“, fragte plötzlich Konekomaru. „Woher sollen wir das wissen?“, erwiderte Izumo schnippisch, doch in ihrem Gesicht lag Besorgnis. „Niemand weiß, was in dem letzten Jahr mit ihm passiert ist!“

„Und wenn er es ist?“, hinterfragte Shiemi panisch. „Ich will nicht gegen Rin kämpfen, er ist unser Freund!“

„Wenn das wirklich Rin ist, würde ich mir nicht so sicher sein, ob er das ebenfalls noch so sieht.“, warf Shura grimmig ein. Wie der Rest machte sie einen gehetzten und äußerst besorgten Eindruck. Sie wollte sie nicht glauben, dass wirklich ihr ehemaliger Schützling dahinter steckte, aber wenn blaue Flammen vor einem knisterten, war das nicht einfach. „Jetzt Ruhe und konzertiert euch. Wir könnten jede Sekunden angegriffen werden.“, wies sie an und damit war das Thema vorerst erledigt. Überraschenderweise kam dieser nie. All die Dämonen waren plötzlich verschwunden, wohin genau ließ sich noch nicht sagen. Schließlich erreichten sie eines der Dörfer, welches sie bisher noch nicht untersuchen konnten. Sofort fiel ihnen ein Halbkreis aus Flammen auf, der sich um das Zentrum zog, in der Mitte davon war eine einzelne Gestalt. Zögerlich traten sie näher, was die Person wenig zu kümmern schien. Sie kniete am Boden und zeichnete dort etwas mit Kreide. Je näher sie kamen, umso deutlicher sahen sie den Verantwortlichen. Leise aufkeuchend griff Shiemi nach Yukios Arm. „Yuki, das ist…!“ Ihre Stimme brach, Yukio ignorierte sie allerdings und starrte die Person vor sich mit großen Augen an. „Rin?!“, rief er und trat einige weitere Schritte nach vorne. Shura hielt jedoch den Arm zur Seite und versperrte ihm den Weg. Der Brillenträger setzte zum Protest an, der schnell erstarb, als sich Rin aufrichtete und ihn ansah. „Nicht jetzt, Yuki. Siehst du nicht, dass ich beschäftigt bin?“, fragte er ein wenig quenglig klingend und wandte sich zurück an seine Zeichnung. Yukio und der Rest starrten ihn vollkommen verwirrt an. Das dort war sein eindeutig Bruder, nur verhielt und sah er anders aus als zuvor. Seine Haare waren weiß geworden und gingen in den Spitzen in ein leichtes Blau über, seine Augen hatten ein noch intensiveres Blau als zuvor, wobei er auch rot darin erkannte und die Pupille leicht geschlitzt war. ‚Wie bei einem Dämon…’

„Rin…du hast dich verändert.“, hörte er Shura sagen. Der besagte Nephilim hielt kurz inne, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Tun wir das nicht alle? Ich meine…wie lange ist her? Ein Jahr?“ Erneut richtete er sich auf und wandte sich an ihre Gruppe. Ohne es zu wollen, trat Yukio einige Schritte zurück. Dieses Grinsen, dass der Halbdämon aufgesetzt hatte, wirkte so falsch und glich dem eines Verrückten. „Hey, kommt schon! Ihr habt immer noch Angst vor mir? Wir waren so lange getrennt und so begrüßt ihr mich? Das ist gar nicht nett.“, er lachte kurz auf, dann wurde er plötzlich ernst und seine Stimme nahm eine düstere Tonlage an. „Aber ihr hasst mich, also war das wohl zu erwarten. Manche Dinge ändern sich wohl nie. Dumm gelaufen, ich lebe noch, ihr Trottel.“ So schnell wie er mit Grinsen aufgehört hatte, begann er wieder. „Und wie geht’s so? Immer noch Adepten, wie? Ihr habt bald Prüfungen, oder? Ihr seid sicher ziemlich aufgeregt.~“

„Okumura.“, ergriff endlich Suguro das Wort. Er sah genauso verstört aus wie der Rest, doch versuchte normal zu wirken. „Was ist passiert?“ Rin sah ihn daraufhin mit schiefgelegten Kopf an, sodass er beinahe wie ein verlorener Welpe aussah. „Was passiert ist?“, echote er. „Was interessiert es dich, Bon-Bon?“

„Rin, das reicht!“, entfuhr es dem jüngeren Zwilling, der sich endlich aus seiner Starre befreit hatte. „Was ist hier los? Was tust du hier? Du warst ein Jahr lang verschwunden, alle dachten du wärst tot! Was ist in dieser Nacht passiert?“ Rins Grinsen weitete sich. „Ich habe gemacht, was du wolltest, Yuki.“, gurrte er. „Ich bin verschwunden, damit Yuki es leichter hat. Ist das nicht, was große Brüder tun? Den kleinen zu helfen?“, er lachte kurz auf, aber es klang mehr hysterisch als alles andere. „Nein, das eigentlich nicht, aber du warst mit Schuld. Weißt du, es tat echt weh, weißt duuuuu?“ Die Adepten, Shura und Yukio wechselten kurze Blicke. Warum redete er so seltsam? „HEY, SCHAUT MICH AN, WENN ICH MIT EUCH REDE, IHR INSEKTEN!“, schrie Rin sie plötzlich an, das Gesicht wutverzerrt. Er kicherte, als er ihre erschrockenen Gesichter sah. „Sorry, Sorry. Rin tut es leid.“, grinste er. „War dumm von mir…aber schaut mich an, ja?~ Alsooooo, Yuki war gerade weg und wir wollten Hausaufgaben machen, damit Yuki einmal nett zu Rin ist, aber dann sind SIE gekommen. Sie waren stärker als ich, ich wollte gegen sie kämpfen, aber sie das hat nicht geklappt und Yuki hat keinen Anruf entgegengenommen, weil er uns hasst-“

„Das ist nicht wahr-“

„ **H** _a_ LT d ** _I_** _e_ **S** _Chn **A** **u**_ **z** E, dU P **l _A_** _tzVEr s **c**_ h **We _N_** _D **U**_ n _G_!“, fauchte der Nephilim mit dämonisch klingender Stimme und ließ ihn sofort verstummen. Er war zu überrumpelt von Rins seltsamen Verhalten, um etwas zu sagen. „Danke.~ Also wie sich sagte, Yuki hat nicht geantwortet, also bin ich in Gehenna gelandet und habe Vater und meine Brüder getroffen.~“ Der Magen des Brillenträger verkrampfte sofort, etwas an seinem Tonfall jagte Schauer seinen Rücken hinunter. „Am Anfang habe ich mich gewehrt, wisst ihr?“, fuhr Rin fort, nun mit einem übertriebenen Schmollmund und leicht zitternd. Er klang allerdings aufrichtig deprimiert. „Das hat Vater gar nicht gefallen, aber er hatte Geduld…Rin war schwach und dachte, ich wäre ein Mensch, sie haben ihn verspottet…aber Vater hat mir geholfen.“ Sofort hellte sich seine Miene auf, nur um plötzlich einen ängstlichen Gesichtsausdruck anzunehmen. „Es tat weh, wisst ihr? Das mochte ich nicht…wir haben geschrien und gebettelt, aber Vater meinte, dass es zu meinem eigenen besten ist und dass ich erst frei bin, wenn er mich bricht und er hatte recht!“ Er lachte erneut, aber dieses Mal sah Yukio eindeutige Verzweiflung in seinen Augen, die schnell verschwand. „Es tat dann gar nicht mehr weh. Ich habe nur noch gelacht.~“ Während seines Kicheranfalls wechselten sie erneut entsetzte Blicke. Alle waren kreidebleich, Konekomaru wirkte leicht grün im Gesicht und Shiemi presste eine Hand auf den Mund, während sie Tränen zurück hielt. „Rin…“, flüsterte sie leise. „Bitte, komm nach Hause! Wir wollen dir helfen!“ Der Halbdämon machte ein überraschtes Gesicht. „Mir helfen? Aber das habt ihr doch schon!“, verkündete er. „Ihr habt mir gezeigt, dass ich in Assiah wirklich nichts wert bin. Nur ein Halbblut, das sie wie ein Schwein zum Schlachten aufgezogen haben…sie hätten mich benutzt und zurückgehalten, aber jetzt kann ich alles tun, was ich will! Ich habe mein Dämonenherz zurück, wir haben uns vereint und jetzt kann ich endlich mal richtig Spaß haben.~“

„Verdammt nochmal, Okumura!“, rief nun Bon. „Du bist nicht frei, Satan hat dich manipuliert! Er benutzt dich, für ihn bist du höchstens eine Waffe und Kriegstrophäe.“

„Das ist unhöflich Bon-Bon. Du kennst ihn gar nicht.“, schmollte Rin, woraufhin der Adept rot anlief. „Jetzt hör schon auf mit dem "Bon-Bon"! Und mir reicht, was du erzählst!“

„Oh? B _e **LeI D**_ **i** ge I _h_ N _N_ **iC** hT, d **U** dÄm **LI** ** _ch_** _eR_ M ** _eNsc_** H.! Tja, gut dass mir egal ist, was du denkst.“, grinste Rin und streckte sich. „Ich muss zurück an die Arbeit.“ Dieses Mal war es Shiemi, die nach vorn trat. „Rin, geh nicht!“, rief sie und weinte dabei offen. „Wir hätten dich nicht ignorieren soll, es ist mir egal, wer dein Vater ist! Ich war zu schüchtern, um es dir zu sagen, aber jetzt nicht mehr! Wir wollten uns am nächsten Morgen entschuldigen, aber du warst schon weg und jetzt…das ist alles unsere Schuld.“ Ihr Schluchzen verstärkte sich und für einen kurzen Moment herrschte Stille. Yukio starrte Rin an, welcher aufrichtig verwirrt wirkte. „Shiemi, warum weinst du denn?“, fragte er langsam. „Weil es unsere Schuld war!“, wiederholte die Blondine. „Es tut mir leid! Wäre ich nicht so feige gewesen, dann-“ Sie brach ab und stockte, da ihr die Worte fehlten. Doch dies rüttelte den Rest wach, sodass sie sich ebenfalls entschuldigten. Als Yukio an der Reihe war, hatte er Mühe, die Nerven zu behalten. „Rin, ich weiß, ich war nicht der beste Bruder.“, begann er, beinahe schon flehend. „Als Vater gestorben ist, hätte ich für dich da sein sollen, aber ich habe dich weggestoßen und sogar bedroht. Du hattest recht, ich war wirklich undankbar, aber das habe ich erst gemerkt, als du weg warst. Es tut mir leid.“ Rin schaute ihn wie vom Donner gerührt an, dann brach er plötzlich ins hysterisches Gelächter aus. „Es tut euch leid? ES TUT EUCH LEID?! MEINT IHR ECHT, DASS DAS REICHT!“, kreischte er und für einen Moment zogen sich dunkle Linien über sein Gesicht und er war augenblicklich von seinen Flammen umhüllt. Hasserfüllt starrte er sie an, die Zähne gebleckt. „Ich habe euch vertraut, ihr habt mich im Stich gelassen! Ich hatte zum ersten Mal Freunde…und ihr habt mich verraten. Ihr wolltet, dass ich sterbe, ABER WISST IHR WAS?! FAHRT DOCH ZUM HADES!“ Einige der Adepten schrien erschrocken auf, als er einige Flammen nach ihnen warf, glücklicherweise verfehlte er. Rin starrte sie emotionslos an, das Gesicht plötzlich leer. „Es ist ok. Wir sind jetzt endlich, wo wir hingehören. Rin ist ein Monster, also warum sich verstellen?“ Yukio schluckte und knirschte frustriert mit den Zähnen. Wahrscheinlich hätte er damit rechnen sollen. Natürlich würde eine Entschuldigung nicht reichen, nicht nach allem, was passiert war. Was immer Rin widerfahren war, sein Verstand war arg in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Irgendwie musste er seinen Bruder erreichen, er durfte ihn auf keinen Fall nur einen Tag länger bei Satan und den Baal lassen! Während er sich das Hirn zermarterte, ergriff Shura die Initiative. „Rin, wir wollen dir wirklich helfen.“, redete sie auf den jungen Halbdämonen ein. „Ich weiß nicht, was dir in Gehenna passiert ist, ich will es wahrscheinlich gar nicht wissen. Aber vergiss, was Satan und die Baal dir erzählt haben. Wir helfen dir und wir lassen dich nicht nochmal allein, aber hör auf mit dem, was du hier triebst.“

„Mit euch gehen, damit die Exorzisten mich töten oder zu einer Waffe machen können? Vergiss es.“, zischte Rin abwertend. „B-Bestimmt können wir die Grigori davon überzeugen, dich zu verschonen!“, kam Konekomaru zu Hilfe, obwohl er sichtlich verängstigt war. „Genau!“, pflichtete Shima bei. „Komm schon, Okumura. Du bist ein netter Typ, du würdest das nicht tun.“ Rin sah ihn mit großen Augen an, bevor er langsam mit dem Kopf schüttelte. „Nah, laaaaangweeeeiliiiiiiig. Ich will euch viel, vieeeeeel lieber verbrennen.~“ Sein Grinsen kehrte zurück und zeigte eindeutig zu viel Zähne. „Wenn ihr wirklich meine Freunde seid, ist das ok für euch, ja, ja? Das ist ok! Ihr werdet das dann ganz einfach wegstecken!“ Shura und Yukio gingen sofort in Kampfposition. Sie wollten wirklich nicht gegen ihn kämpfen, aber wenn sie es nicht schafften, ihn zu Vernunft zu bringen, hatten sie keine Wahl. Sie mussten zumindest die Adepten beschützen, persönliche Gefühle durften dabei keine Rolle spielen. Abgesehen davon konnte Rin auf keinen Fall in die Nähe anderer Menschen kommen, andernfalls würde es Tote geben. So sehr Yukio ihm helfen wollte, etwas tief in seinem Inneren sagte ihm, dass Rin verloren war. Möglicherweise befanden sich noch Teile des alten Rins irgendwo in diesem kranken Kopf, aber sie lagen zu tief begraben. Bevor es zum Kampf kommen konnte, erschien eine rote Flammensäule zwischen ihnen und ein neuer Dämon tauchte auf. Er war größer als Yukio, hatte gebräunte Haut, rot-orange Augen und Haare wie Flammen. Alle wichen ein Stück zurück, noch immer in Kampfpostion. Sie wussten nicht, wer der Neuankömmling war, hatten jedoch einen schleichenden Verdacht. „Hey, immer mit der Ruhe.“, kommentierte der Feuerdämon ruhig. „Wir wollen doch nicht die Aufmerksamkeit der restlichen Exorzisten bekommen.“ Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später stand er neben Rin und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter, während er die Exorzisten böse angrinste. Dem Brillenträger entging nicht, wie Rin kurz zusammenzuckte, aber sich schlussendlich gegen den älteren Dämon lehnte. Interessant. Ein unbewusster Teil von Rin hatte Angst vor dem anderen Dämon. „Und du bist?“, fragte Shura den Neunankömmling angespannt und ihr Griff um das Schwert verstärkte sich. Der Dämon musterte sie kurz bevor er antwortete. „Iblis, Dämonenkönig des Feuers, viertältester Sohn Satans. Scheiß auf die restlichen Titel, ich war nie fürs formelle.“, stellte er sich grinsend vor. „Und ihr seid die Sterblichen, die meinen Baby Bruder verstoßen haben. Ts, ts…und ihr Menschen habt die Nerven zu behaupten, dass wir Dämonen immer alle verraten und belügen…“ Yukio schnaubte abwertend und richtete seine Pistole auf den Baal, auch wenn seine Hände zitterten. Sie hatten schon gegen Amaimon versagt, wie um alles in der Welt sollten sie gegen einen noch mächtigeren Dämonenkönig bestehen? „Finger weg von meinem Bruder!“, verlangte er mit überraschend fester Stimme. Iblis legte nur den Kopf schief und sein Grinsen weitete sich. „Sonst was? Wirst du mich mit deinem bösen Blick zu Tode starren? Und warum sollte ich los lassen? Rini hier ist mein fester Partner.~“ Sowohl Yukio, als auch Shura und die Adepten zuckten zusammen und sahen den Baal angewidert an, woraufhin dieser die Augen verdrehte. „Entspannt euch mal, war ein Witz. Ich steh auf einiges, aber nicht Inzest.“ Er ließ von Rin ab, trat einige Schritte vor und verschränkte die Arme. „Rin, die anderen warten schon, warum gehst du nicht zu ihnen?“, sprach er zu dem Nephilim, ohne den Blick von den Exorzisten abzuwenden. „Aber ich bin noch nicht fertig-“

„Schon gut, Kleiner, ich kümmere mich drum. Jetzt geh schon.“ Dieses Mal verschwand der Nephilim, ohne zu protestieren, mit ihm verschwanden die blauen Flammen. Yukio unterdrückte ein Fluchen. Er hatte seinen Bruder wieder verloren! „Damit kommt ihr nicht davon.“, zischte Shura unterdessen dem Dämon zu, welcher nur grinste. „Oh, das sind wir längst.“, schnurrte er. „Der alte Rin ist fort und nichts wird ihn zurückholen. Eigentlich müssen wir uns fast bei euch bedanken. Schlussendlich wart ihr es, die ihn so tief in die Verzweiflung getrieben habt, wir mussten ihm nur noch einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung geben.~ Echt tolle Freunde seid ihr, aber hey, wir werden uns nicht beschweren.“

„Bullshit. Okumura ist stärker als das.“, knurrte Bon. „Dieser Trottel ist viel zu dickköpfig, um vor euch zu buckeln.“ Iblis kicherte nur und winkte ab. „Stimmt, er war verdammt dickköpfig. Er hat eine Menge Widerstand geleistet, es war irgendwie echt putzig…und wisst ihr, was das Beste dran war?“ Er wandte sich an Yukio und grinste ihn an. „Er hat immer wieder deinen Namen geschrien, in der Hoffnung, dass du kommst. Um genau zu sein…“ Sein Blick wanderte über den Rest der Gruppe. „Er hat so ziemlich nach euch allen geschrien, inklusive den Mönchen in seinem kleinen Kloster und sogar nach dem toten Paladin. Es war niedlich, wirklich.“ Abscheu stieg erneut in ihnen auf, dieses Mal gepaart mit Wut. „Er ist euer Bruder, wie konntet ihr das mit ihm machen?!“, rief Izumo, welche nun endgültig die Beherrschung verloren hatte. „Dämonen hin oder her, ist euch wirklich jeder egal?!“ Der Baal sah sie beleidigt an und runzelte die Stirn. „Typisch Exorzisten und ihre Unwissenheit…für uns Baal steht Familie an erster Stelle, ich würde alles für meinen Vater und meine Brüder tun. Das mit Rin war nötig, also haben wir es getan. Wir haben alle dasselbe durch, also warum nicht auch er? Jetzt muss er sich nie wieder Sorgen um irgendwas machen, er ist nur stärker geworden.~“

„Ja, weil ihr Bastarde seinen Verstand zerstört habt!“, fauchte die Adeptin. „Nah, dann könnte er nicht mal mehr reden und wäre nur noch ein Haustier, glaubt mir. Wir wissen schon, was wir tun. Schlussendlich könnt ihr euch bei der Brillenschlange dort drüben bedanken, er hat’s echt in den Sand gesetzt. In einem anderen Leben wärst du sicher ein passabler Dämon geworden.“ Er schnippte mit den Fingern und um sie herum erschienen seine eigenen Flammen, die ihnen den Weg abschnitten. „So, was mach ich jetzt Schönes mit euch…wahrscheinlich sollte ich euch töten.“, murmelte der Feuerkönig nachdenklich. „Ihr habt immerhin meinen Bruder schlecht behandelt…aber ihr habt uns dadurch geholfen…schwierig…“ Nachdenklich tippte er an sein Kinn, als wäre es eine äußerst wichtige Entscheidung. Shura gab ihm keine Gelegenheit und griff an, gefolgt von Yukio, Shiemi und Izumo, während das Kyoto Trio mit rezitieren begann. Leider kannte niemand Iblisˈ Todesvers daher bestand diesbezüglich wenig Hoffnung. Der Dämon seufzte genervt und verschwand, nur um plötzlich hinter Shiemi zu stehen, sie am Hals zu greifen und mit einer Hand hochhob, während er in der anderen bedrohlich mit seinem Feuer spielte. „Kommt, jetzt lasst uns alle mal ganz ruhig bleiben oder Blondie hier ist die erste, die ῾nen Abflug macht.“ Yukio war hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Verlangen, Shiemi zu beschützen und Iblis anzugreifen, doch am Ende siegte die Vernunft und er ließ die Waffe sinken. Iblis grinste aasig und ließ das Feuer in seiner Hand erlöschen. „So ist’s gut.~“ Ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen, ließ er Shiemi fallen und trat einige Schritte von ihr weg. Die Adeptin hustete schwer und versuchte schnell von ihm weg zu kommen, aber der Baal ließ sich davon nicht stören. Shura kniete schnell neben der Adeptin, zum Glück schien ihr nichts weiter zu fehlen. „Ihr greift mich einfach an und habt meinen Bruder verstoßen…aber wisst ihr was? Scheiß drauf, ich lasse euch leben. Ihr sollt noch ein bisschen weiter leiden und sehen, was mit ihr mitausgelöst habt.~“

„Was ausgelöst? Was genau ist euer Plan?“, fragte Shura. Keiner rechnete mit einer Antwort, doch zu ihrer Überraschung gab der Feuerdämon eine. „Kommt, dürfte nicht zu schwer zu erraten sein.“, seufzte er. „Wir haben genug davon, in Gehenna zu hocken, wird mit der Zeit langweilig und wir sind es leid, in verrottenden Körpern gefangen zu sein, sobald wir nach Assiah wollen. Also werden wir einfach die Welten verbinden und es Dämonen endlich ermöglichen, sich frei in Assiah zu bewegen.~“

„Wenn ihr solche Schmerzen habt, solltet ihr vielleicht einfach in Gehenna bleiben…?“, schlug Shima vor und zog sofort den Kopf ein, als ihn Iblisˈ bohrender Blick traf. „Und auf die die Gelegenheit verzichten, Assiah zu beherrschen, die Menschheit massakrieren und zu versklaven? Keine Chance. Gut, eins nach dem anderen, zuerst reißen wie dir Grenzen zwischen den Welten ein. Dank Rin kann Vater von beiden Seiten angreifen, er muss sich nur kurz seinen Körper ausborgen.“

„Das lassen wir nicht zu, irgendwie halten wir euch auf!“, verkündete Bon und der Rest stimmte lautstark zu. Yukio dagegen verlor mit jeder Sekunde an Zuversicht. Wie sollten sie das aufhalten können? Iblis hatte genau den gleichen Gedanken. „Wie sollen uns ein paar Sterbliche aufhalten? Es wäre sicherlich unterhaltsam eure jämmerlichen Versuche mitanzusehen…niedlich sogar.~“ Der Baal verschwand wieder und tauchte an Rins Zeichnung auf. Erst jetzt erkannte Shura, dass es kombinierte Siegel waren. Sie wollte Iblis aufhalten, doch dieser ließ eine weitere Flammenwand auftauchen und beendete seine Arbeit ungestört, dann richtete er sich erneut auf. „Ich freue mich darauf, zu sehen, wie er ihr gegen das Unvermeidliche kämpft. Ich erwarte eine gute Show. Man sieht sich. Die Vorbereitungen sind fertig, jetzt beginnen wir mit der Hauptattraktion.~“ Damit verschwand er endgültig und ließ nur seine Flammen zurück, die das erreichen des Siegels in der Mitte unmöglich machten. Sie mussten eine andere Möglichkeit finden, um sie aufzuhalten, wenn es denn überhaupt eine gab. Shura war die erste, die sich aus der Starre riss und umwandte. „Los, wir müssen sofort den anderen Bescheid sagen. Vielleicht können wir sie doch noch irgendwie stoppen.“

„Aber was ist mit Rin? Wir müssen ihn retten!“, rief Shiemi, woraufhin die rothaarige Exorzisten herumwirbelte. „Wie denn bitte?! Du hast ihn selbst gesehen! Das ist nicht mehr Rin!“, fauchte sie, doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde ein wenig sanfter, als sie die traurigen Gesichter der Adepten und den wie versteinerten Yukio sah. „Ich will ihm wirklich gern helfen, aber ich befürchte, es ist zu spät.“, sagte sie leise. „Wenn wir Satans Plan verhindern wollen, wäre der beste Plan, zu verhindern, dass er nach Assiah kommen kann, indem wir sein Gefäß zerstören.“

„Sie wollen Okumura töten?!“, entfuhr es Bon vollkommen entgeistert. „Das ist nicht fair!“, stimmte Koneko zu. Shura lachte kalt auf. „Tja, willkommen in der echten Welt, hier ist nichts fair...Es tut mir leid, aber ich fürchte, wir haben keine andere Option mehr.“ Damit wandte sie um und ging davon, die Adepten und Yukio dicht auf den Fersen. Der Brillenträger sagte auf dem ganzen Weg zurück nichts, er reagierte nicht einmal, als sie auf eine aufgelöste Gruppen Exorzisten trafen. All die anderen hatten recht gehabt. Er war zu spät, Rin war tot, wenn auch auf andere Weise als gedacht. Ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen, war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, Satan hatte seine Krallen zu tief in ihm. Wenn sie Assiah wirklich retten wollten, blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als den Nephilim von seinem Leid zu erlösen. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass er weinte. Iblis hatte Recht, er hatte wirklich alles ruiniert und damit Shiro und Rin enttäuscht. Wie in Trance starrte er auf seine beiden Pistolen. Er würde es beenden. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass Rin weiter litt und sobald es getan war, würde er ihm folgen. Es gab ohnehin nichts mehr für ihn in dieser Welt, also warum nicht lieber mit Rin, Shiro und ihrer Mutter im nächsten Leben glücklich sein, wenn es dieses wirklich gab? Damit sein Entschluss fest und er wandte sich an die Gruppe, um bei der Planung zu helfen. ‚Vergib mir, Rin.’

* * *

Als Rin zu seinen restlichen Brüder kam, waren Egyn und Beelzebub dabei zu zanken. Der Nephilim achtete allerdings nicht darauf, er hatte momentan im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes anderes im Kopf. _„Siehst du, sie machen sich doch Sorgen! Du hättest sie nicht abweisen sollen!“_ , flüsterte eine leise Stimme. _„Ach, hör nicht drauf! Sie wollen uns im Dreck sehen wie alle anderen auch! Sie wollen dir nur weh tun!“,_ protestierte eine andere.

(Als ob er das nicht selbst wusste. Aber warum war er-)

~~Er wollte, dass alles wieder wie vorher war. Er wollte nach Hause, er hasste es, hier zu sein. Er vermisste seine Freunde und seinen Bruder.~~

_„Nein tust du nicht. Sie hassen dich sowieso.“_

„Hey, Rin. Alles klar?“, hörte er jemanden fragen, wahrscheinlich Astaroth.

(Sie machten sich nicht wirklich Sorgen, Dämonen können das nicht, richtig?)

_„Sie sind die einzigen, die dich je akzeptiert haben. Du bist ein Dämon, Menschen sind Lügner.“_

~~Nein, sie hatten ihn genauso angelogen. MephistoSAMAEL war auch dort gewesen. Er hatte das mitgeplant. Dieses Grinsen…~~

Sie hatten ~~kein Recht, ihm das anzutun~~ ihm nur helfen wollen. ~~Aber sie kümmerten sich wirklich um ihn.~~ Er hatte ~~geschrien, gefleht und Angst~~ Glück gehabt. ~~~~

(Was tat er hier?)

Er hatte einen Auftrag zu erfüllen, er sollte nicht darüber nachdenken. ~~Sonst würde sein Vater ihn bestrafen.~~

_„Das Gift in deinem Verstand...“_

(Wenn er selber reden wollte, hörte er immer nur sie. Sie schauten immer zu.)

„Rin?“, jemand griff ihn an der Schulter und ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Erschrocken blickte er in Azazels weiße Augen. „Du hast die letzten Minuten ins Leere gestarrt.“

_~~„EURE SCHULD! ICH HASSE EUCH!“~~ _ ~~~~

„…Tut mir leid.“

(Warum entschuldigte er sich?)

„Hast du Angst?“, hörte er Iblis fragen. Seltsam, er hatte ihn gar nicht zurückkommen sehen. Er nickte langsam. Etwas in ihm sträubte sich. Es war schlecht, ihm war schlecht. Etwas schrie in ihm, es klang weit weg. „Das ist schnell vorbei, du wirst gar nichts merken.“, beruhigte Egyn ihn. „Vater weiß, was er tut und wir sind auch noch da.“

_„Es ist das richtige.“_

~~Yukio…Shura…Shiro…irgendjemand…helft mir…bitte!~~

(Was blieb ihm noch übrig?)

~~Ich habe Angst, ich will das nicht.~~

**(ICH WILL DAS.)**

Er würde tun, was sie verlangten, immerhin waren sie Familie und für die tat man alles. Er musste auf sie hören. Die Menschen verdienten es, zu leiden. Es kümmerte ihn nicht mehr, er hatte genug davon, nie dazu zugehören. Endlich würden sie bekommen, was ihnen zustand. Er wollte einmal in seinem Leben glücklich sein, also warum sollte er die Chance nicht ergreifen? Man würde ihn und seine Familie erneut als Götter verehren. „Bist du bereit, Rin?“, fragte Lucifer vorsichtig. Seine Brüder waren immer nett zu ihm gewesen, natürlich war er bereit. Er nickte und begab sich langsam in Position. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, langsam die Kontrolle abzugeben und jemand anderen in sich hinein zu lassen, doch es war in Ordnung. Er vertraute seinem Vater. Das letzte, was er hörte bevor alles dunkel wurde, war dessen Stimme.

**„Lassen wir sie alle brennen.“**

Assiah fiel bereits nach einem Tag.


End file.
